<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you get me so high by murderfuel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812824">you get me so high</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderfuel/pseuds/murderfuel'>murderfuel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Picnics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, feitan is whipped over you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderfuel/pseuds/murderfuel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feitan has a surprise in store for you on a picnic date :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you get me so high</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feitan was so beautiful when he slept. Chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. The smallest snores escaping him. His hair ruffled and tangled as he twisted and turned. You loved looking at him while he was in a deep sleep. It was nice to see him in such a peaceful state, not harming anyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In these moments when he slept, his head resting on your chest, your fingers running through his hair when you woke up before him, was when you found yourself falling more and more in love with him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stirred from his place on top of you, his eyelids fluttering open, mouth agape as a yawn left him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning!” You chimed, giving him a quick forehead kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning,” He groaned, sitting up. “What time is it?” He asked, eyebrows knitted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s only 10 in the morning,” You peeked at your phone. “I was thinking maybe we could go on a lunch date? If you have plans already that’s fine. We can do it another time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m free. That sounds nice,” He smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Picnic?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes lit up at your words. One thing he was a sucker for was a good picnic. He loved eating homemade food in a grassy area, even more so he was away from other people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, of course,” He rolled out of bed and walked over to his duffel bag full of clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I make the picnic food? I have something I would like to make for you,” He asked, dressing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your eyebrows knitted in surprise. Feitan never offered to do something sweet. He hated showing his affection for you in such little matters. Sure, he would kiss you and cuddle you, but he would never focus on making you happy with small gestures. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you up to?” You said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing. Is it surprising that I want to do something nice for once?” The slight smile pulling on his lips let you know he also agreed that this was so very out of character for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, go ahead, babe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stay in here,” He demanded, a frown replacing his smile, eyes slanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clinking and clanking noises echoed through the house as Feitan made your lunch. The fridge opened and closed in a flurry. Hands and legs moved quickly to prepare a lovely meal. You couldn’t see what he was doing but you know he was perfecting your picnic meal. Your heart warmed at the thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sounds stopped as Feitan rushed to your room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lunch is ready. Come on,” He held out one of his hands, the other one propping up the picnic basket and a blanket. You grabbed his hand, sliding your fingers in his. The two of you walked out into the backyard, where a small garden sat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feitan laid out the blanket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fei, why are you being so kind today?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, do you not like it when I am nice?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You shook your head. “No, I love it. It’s just you’re never this nice to me. I feel like you have something up your sleeve.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who says I don’t?” He gave you a wry grin. He pulled you down onto the blanket with him and pulled you into a tender kiss. His arms wrapped around your neck and pulled you into his body, hands gripping onto your ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fei,” You moaned against his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, kitten?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You didn’t answer, only continued to kiss him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Words could not begin to describe the feeling that coursed throughout your body when you touched him. Everything just felt so...right...like you were destined to be with him in those moments. Your relationship was perfect in your mind; like it was something that was written in a fairy tale. It was almost too good to be true. Feitan had waltzed into your life and made everything shine brighter. He always managed to help you see the beauty in small things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You never would’ve thought Feitan would be that amazing of a boyfriend when you had first met him. He was cold and distant, not caring for you. As the months went by he slowly became more attached to you, warming up. Once you had started dating, he showed you parts of him no one else had seen. He would surprise you with stolen gifts, he would let you cry into his shoulder on a rough night, and best of all, he would treat you like you were everything. And to him you were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feitan had taught you what real love was. He gave you everything he could; even when he wasn’t feeling in a romance-y mood he still set aside time to make you happy. He lowered his walls when he was around you, let you in on the big secret that was who he was at heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were his only family and he made sure you knew that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You reached your hand into the basket only for him to slap it away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. I give you the food.” He grabbed two sandwiches--one ham and cheese the other simple peanut butter and jelly--and handed the meaty one to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You peeled back the plastic, sinking your teeth in the soft bread. Sauce oozed out and dripped down the corners of your lips. Feitan smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have something on your face,” He reached a finger out, scraping the sauce off, and put the pad of his finger in his mouth, sucking it off. You looked at him with lust-driven eyes. He was teasing you and you knew it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A blush crept on your face. You hated when he acted in such a loving manner; it was rare, scarce. You weren’t used to him acting like a whore. You hated yet loved when he acted like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop,” You grinned, biting into your sandwich yet again. He ate his in two bites, wiping crumbs on his pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabbed a container of strawberries covered in the lightest layer of sugar and popped the lid off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you like a strawbee?” He asked. You smiled at the cute nickname he called the ruby coloured fruit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes I would,” You finished off your sandwich.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He placed three strawberries in your hand and watched as you ate them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh wow, Fei, these are so good,” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad you like them.” He smiled. “I have one last thing for you. Reach inside the basket.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your hand explored the contents of the basket, fingers brushing against a stuffed animal. You pulled it out. A soft bunny; your favourite animal. Your heart melted at the gift. Feitan truly knew you so well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unzip the back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You did what he said and unzipped the bunny, digging your hand through the fluff inside. A small box slid into your hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fei...is this what I think it is?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. Will you marry me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your heart beat in your chest. Joy filled your lungs and made it hard to breathe in the best way possible. You had been waiting for this for years. You could finally call yourself his. You could find yourself drowning in his warmth and love with a new title; “spouse”.  </p>
<p>The feeling that coursed throughout your body whenever you saw him was something of dreams. He made you feel like the Gods were real and they were looking down at the two of you, controlling your relationship and making it a beautiful thing, something that people desired to have.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were lucky to have Feitan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Never again would you experience such a raw love that lifted you up and made your heart jump with excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you kidding me? Of course, I’m saying yes. I love you. I love you. I love you,” You jumped into his arms, peppering his face with kisses. His arms snaked around your waist as he pulled you closer to him. <br/>His fingers ran through your hair as he gave you a kiss full of passion. You laid back on the blanket as he kissed you all over, giggles slipping past your lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of you stayed like that for what seemed like ages, arms tangled around waists, fingers interlocked, mouths intertwined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you so fucking much. I may not show it, but god, I love you more than anyone has loved anything before,” He said, tears forming in his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You kissed him and snuggled up to his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything was perfect. You were happy. Feitan would soon be yours; forever and always.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this fic is a gift for my friend mel !! it's his birthday ! mel if you're reading this I hope you have a good day gayass !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>